Isabella in Wonderland
by Nickstar777
Summary: When Phineas' daughter asks him to read her a bedtime story, Phineas finds the perfect one, about a young girl locked in an enchanted world filled with strange creatures and even stranger people.
1. Enter Wonderland

Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

In their house in Danville, Phineas Flynn was sitting on the couch with his wife, Isabella, they were watching a comedy sitcom while their 4 year old daughter, Kelly, was colouring in her colouring book. Phineas checked the time.

"Oh, it's getting late, come on Kelly, time for bed" said Phineas

"Alright daddy" said Kelly

"I'll be up in a few minutes" said Phineas

Kelly went upstairs to her room Phineas went back to watching the TV for a little while longer before he went to check on Kelly, she hadn't gotten in bed yet, she had gotten changed into her pyjamas and was looking around the room for something.

"Lost something?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, I can't find Charlie" said Kelly

"You left him downstairs, I'll go get him" said Phineas

"Thanks daddy" said Kelly

Phineas returned downstairs to get a light blue teddy bear with a dark blue ribbon around it's neck, he returned upstairs where Kelly was lying in bed. Phineas handed Kelly her teddy bear and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy, will you read me a bedtime story?" asked Kelly

"Alright, let me just see what we have" said Phineas

Phineas went into his study where he kept all the books in the house, he checked through one of the bookshelves and checked what there was.

Robin Hood?

No, not exactly a 'Bedtime' story.

Wind in the Willows?

No, read it to her last week.

Jaws?

Whoa, definitely not.

Phineas' attention turned to another book on the 3rd shelf from the top, Phineas read the title and believed it was perfect. He returned to his daughter's bedroom and sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"What did you get?" asked Kelly

Phineas showed Kelly the book.

"Isabella in Wonderland?" asked Kelly

"Yeah, it was originally called 'Alice in Wonderland' but I changed some of the characters names to make them more relatable, I think you'll like it" said Phineas

Phineas opened the book and began reading.

==Story==

The sound of a metronome was all that could be heard, a young girl with raven black hair in a pink and white dress walked up to the metronome and began singing.

 _Cherry Ripe, cherry ripe._

 _Ripe I cry,  
Full and fair ones  
Come and Buy.  
Cherry Ripe, cherry ripe  
Ripe I Cry..._

Isabella snapped out of her daydream, she was in her bedroom, sitting at a desk with a maid brushing her hair. The maid could tell that she was upset about something.

"Isabella, what's the matter? You're as pale as a ghost" said the maid

"I can't do it Mary" said Isabella

"They don't expect you to sing until after tea, you've got a half hour to practice" said Mary

Another woman entered.

"And relax and have a nice cup of tea" said the woman

"I can't do it, I can't sing" said Isabella

"It's just stage fright, you've got nothing to worry about, I'll be with you, it's all in the mind" said the woman

"You can't make me sing, I won't, I won't" said Isabella

The woman quickly got upset.

"Now we'll have none of that young lady" said the woman

Isabella's mother entered the room.

"It's almost time, has anyone seen my..." said Vivian

"Mom, please don't make me sing" said Isabella

"She's a bit nervous" said Mary

"Perfectly natural, I've seen it often" said the woman

"Isa, you promised me and your friends" said Vivian

"It's expected" said the woman

"Of course if you don't want to then I'm sure everyone will understand, they might be disappointed, but they'll understand" said Vivian

"I don't want to disappoint them" said Isabella

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make us very proud" said Vivian

Vivian left, the woman was about to leave when she turned towards Isabella.

"And remember, flood or earthquake, the show must go on" said the woman

Isabella sat down and turned her attention to her pet Chihuahua, Pinky.

"What am I going to do Pinky?" asked Isabella

Isabella got up and walked outside to the party in her back garden, she saw Lawrence Fletcher from across the street playing a game of chess with his dad, several of her friends playing together, Candace Flynn playing a game of Croquet with her boyfriend, Jeremy, she also saw her crush, Phineas Flynn, having some tea with his brother, Ferb Fletcher, as well as their stalker, Irving, who had appeared to have fallen asleep. Isabella quickly shut the door.

"How do they expect me to sing in front of all these people?" asked Isabella

Isabella ran out the front door and into the nearby woods. She found a large rose bush under an apple tree to hide behind.

"I'll go back later when it's all over" said Isabella

The wind picked up a little bit and an apple fell from the tree, but it didn't fall down quickly, it actually fell at a rather slow speed of about 2 miles per hour.

"Oh dear" said someone in an Indian accent.

Isabella looked to see a human sized white rabbit in a white shirt and blue overalls running along with a pocket watch in hand.

"Oh dear, oh dear, I'll be so late" said the rabbit

Isabella followed the rabbit, the rabbit went into a hole in the ground and Isabella continued to follow into some sort of tunnel, Isabella walked through the tunnel when she fell into another hole in the ground without noticing, after a few seconds of freefalling, she started to slow down and gently glide down, with multiple books, clocks, candles, dishes and other stuff floating upwards.

" _I wonder what Latitude and Longitude I've gotten to_ " thought Isabella

Isabella gently landed in a rocking chair covered in leaves in the middle of a long hallway when she saw the white rabbit checking his pocket watch.

"Oh my furry ears and whiskers look how late it's getting" said the rabbit, before running off

Isabella got up and followed the rabbit through the hallway, taking note of her surroundings.

" _Maybe I fell through the earth and come out the other side, maybe I should ask someone what country I'm in_ " thought Isabella

Isabella came to a door as the hallway got smaller.

"That's strange" said Isabella

Isabella opened the door and walked through, she was now in a large white room surrounded by doors with a glass table in the middle. Isabella checked every door for a means of getting out, but every door was locked.

"Now that I'm in, how do I get out?" asked Isabella

Isabella looked onto the table to see a tiny key, just bigger than the size of one of her fingernails. She noticed a curtain hanging on a wall and put the key down, she moved the curtain to see the smallest door ever, but it was the perfect size for the key. Isabella grabbed the key and unlocked the door, lying down on her stomach to see through the door, she looked to see the most beautiful garden ever.

"If only I were smaller" said Isabella

Isabella closed the door.

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. The Caucus Race

Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Isabella was still unsure how to get out of her predicament, trapped in a room with the only door that she could open being only big enough to fit a hamster. Isabella turned to see a bottle with some red liquid inside and a label around the neck of the bottle.

" _That wasn't there before, I wonder if it's alright to drink_ " thought Isabella

Isabella picked up the bottle and read the label 'DRINK ME'. Isabella opened the bottle and took a sip. She felt a weird feeling through her body and she suddenly began to shrink, until she was small enough to fit through the door, but she had locked it.

"Oh no" said Isabella, realising she left the key on the table

Isabella sat down.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" asked Isabella

Isabella thought for a moment before realising she was sitting on something, she stood up and looked to see she had been sitting on a glass box, the box began to open, inside was a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Curiouser and Curiouser" said Isabella

Isabella grabbed one of the cookies and noticed the chocolate chips spelt out a message, 'EAT ME'.

" _If it makes me grow then I can reach the key, if it makes me shrink then I can creep under the door, either way, I'll get into the garden_ " thought Isabella

Isabella took a bite of the cookie and another weird feeling went through her body and she began to get bigger, but she didn't stop at her normal height, she actually kept growing until she was as big as the room.

"I'm stuck, what am I supposed to do?" asked Isabella

A door opened and the white rabbit entered the room with a pair of white gloves and a fan in hand.

"The duchess will be absolutely savage if I keep her waiting" said the rabbit

"Please sir, can you help me?" asked Isabella

The rabbit stopped and looked up to see Isabella, the shock of seeing a 10 foot tall girl caused him to drop his gloves and fan. Tears began to fall from Isabella's face.

"Are you crying?" asked the rabbit

"Yes" said Isabella

"Well luckily, I speak both crying and sobbing fluently" said the rabbit, dodging the tears.

Isabella continued to cry.

"But I can't stay, I'm late" said the rabbit

"No!" said Isabella

The rabbit opened a door and left.

"Yesterday everything was normal, now I'm huge and I'm stuck" said Isabella

Suddenly, Isabella began to shrink again.

"What's making me grow smaller?" asked Isabella

Isabella looked to see the rabbit's fan in her hand, she was also wearing his gloves.

"Must be this fan" said Isabella

Isabella dropped the fan and tried to take off the gloves, by the time she had stopped shrinking, she was literally swimming in her tears, when she swam back to the surface, she was in some kind of sewer, she heard squeaking and saw a rat swimming nearby. She swam behind the mouse until the mouse reached some stairs to get onto dry land.

"Mr Mouse!" called Isabella

The mouse suddenly turned into a tall skinny man with a tall rectangular head, flat brown hair dressed in a large brown coat with a pair of glasses.

"Mr Mouse?" asked Isabella

"How did you know my name?" asked the man

"You did look like a mouse" said Isabella

"I'm late, come with me young lady, I have a very important lecture to deliver and everyone will be there" said Mr Mouse

Mr Mouse helped Isabella out of the water and lead her into a library.

"My lectures have to be seen and heard to be appreciated, they divide people, last year, everyone hissed, except for one man, he was applauding the hissing" said Mr Mouse

Music started to play and Mr Mouse began to sing.

 _What am I going to talk about?  
What am I going to do?  
Whatever it is I talk about,  
You can be sure it isn't new, not new, not new._

 _I am an English Lecturer,  
The most famous of my time,  
Because I stick to the same old words,  
And never change a single line, not a line, not a line._

Isabella laughed.

"Not a line, my mother couldn't carry a tune, not even if it had handles" said Mr Mouse

Some large books opened, a man jumped out of a book labelled 'Dodo'. He looked a lot like Mr Mouse, except considerably older and with a monocle.

"Most depressing venue" said Mr Mouse

3 more people emerged from another book, a skinny woman in green with purple lensed glasses and black hair, a chubby old man in yellow and a man with a white buzz cut, a moustache and a monobrow.

"Um, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Mr Mouse

"Isabella" said Isabella

"Oh, well, that's not YOUR fault" said Mr Mouse

The woman walked up to Isabella.

"Oh, you're wet" said the woman

"Everyone please, sit down, I'll make her dry soon enough, my lecture is the driest thing I've ever heard of" said Mr Mouse

Mr Mouse cleared his throat and pulled some papers from his pocket.

"William the Conqueror, who's cause was favoured by the pope..." said Mr Mouse

The female burst out with a sudden shriek.

"Did you speak?" asked Mr Mouse

"No, I don't think so" said the woman

The Woman started laughing.

"Edwin and Morcar, the Earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him, and even Stigand, the Archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown..." said Mr Mouse

As Mr Mouse spoke, Isabella began to fall asleep

"How are you feeling now my dear?" asked Mr Mouse

Isabella snapped out of her sleep.

"I'm as wet as ever, doesn't seem to be working at all" said Isabella

"I don't like the sound of that" said Mr Mouse

"None of us do" said Mr Dodo

Mr Dodo stood up.

"So I would like to move that the meeting be adjourned" said Mr Dodo

Everyone agreed.

"And I would like to suggest that we adopt a more energetic cure for wetness" suggested Mr Dodo

"Speak English you Dodo" said the man with the monobrow

"What I was going to suggest, Mr Eaglet, was that the best way to get her dry would be...a Caucus Race" said Mr Dodo

Everyone, except Isabella, gasped.

"What's a Caucus Race?" asked Isabella

"A Caucus Race!" said the woman

"What's a Caucus Race?" asked Isabella

"Now you're talking" said the chubby old man in yellow

"Yes, I am talking, now what's a Caucus Race?" asked Isabella

"The best way to explain a Caucus Race...is to do it" said Mr Mouse

Mr Dodo, Mr Eaglet, the woman and the chubby man in yellow all stood in a line getting ready to start the race. Isabella stood next to Mr Mouse.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" said Mr Mouse

Rather than the people all running in the same direction, they each ran around the library randomly like lunatics. Mr Mouse held his hands to his eyes like Binoculars.

"It's a blistering race, an extraordinary display of skill, determination...and sheer stupidity" said Mr Mouse

Isabella laughed and looked to see the chubby man in yellow trip up Mr Eaglet.

"Hey, that man's cheating" said Isabella

"Don't mind Mr Duck, that's a Caucus Race" said Mr Mouse

The 4 people returned to Mr Mouse and all ran into him at the same time.

"Look, there's the finishing post" said Mr Mouse, pointing to some kind of marker

"Then who won?" asked the woman

"Fair to say, Miss Lory, we all won, and we should all have prizes" said Mr Dodo

Everyone applauded.

"Who's going to give the prizes?" asked Mr Duck

"Why, Isabella, of course" said Mr Dodo

Everyone turned towards Isabella and held out their hands, Isabella thought for a second before pulling a small box from her pocket, she opened it up to reveal that it was full of breath mints, she placed a breath mint in each person's hand and they quickly ate them.

"I think we should all be in bed with a nice cup of hot chocolate" said Miss Lory

"Indubitably" said Mr Dodo

The 5 adults returned to their respective books, leaving Isabella alone, Isabella heard something and looked to see the White Rabbit.

"Oh the Duchess, oh the Duchess, oh my soft paws, oh my fur and whiskers, she'll have me executed as sure as ferrets are ferrets" said the rabbit

Isabella walked up to the rabbit.

"What have you lost?" asked Isabella

"A pair of white gloves and a fan" said the rabbit

"I'll help you find them" said Isabella

"What are you doing here?" asked the rabbit

"I'm trying to get into the beautiful garden" said Isabella

"Run home and fetch me another pair of gloves and a fan, QUICK!" said the rabbit

The rabbit ran off.

"He's treating me like I'm his housemaid" said Isabella

Isabella noticed a large book, the title read 'White Rabbit's House'.

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. The Rabbit's House

Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Isabella opened the large book infront of her, like a pop up book, a house came up from the pages. Isabella walked up to the house and opened the door, admiring the beautiful décor.

" _He lives very well for a rabbit_ " thought Isabella

Isabella noticed the white gloves on the table.

" _Some of these things must be priceless, or even MORE expensive_ " thought Isabella

Isabella walked up to the table as the gloves and fan on the table began to shimmer, Isabella noticed a bottle of red liquid on the mantle piece. Isabella walked up to the mantle and noticed that there was no label.

" _It doesn't say 'DRINK ME' like the other bottle_ " thought Isabella

Isabella grabbed the bottle, not even noticing that the second she touched it, her reflection stopped moving.

" _I'm sure it will make something interesting happen, I hope it makes me grow large again_ " thought Isabella

Isabella opened the bottle and took a sip, the expression on her face showed she thought it tasted terrible.

"That's enough" said Isabella

Isabella placed the bottle back on the mantle, not noticing her reflection starting to move again when she put the bottle back. Isabella felt another weird feeling and looked at her hands as they quadrupled in size, she looked down and noticed her feet do the same, suddenly, her entire body grew until she was completely cramped in the house. She was backed into a corner with her left arm sticking out the window and one foot stuck in the fireplace.

"Oh dear, what am I going to do?" asked Isabella

The white rabbit approached his home and tried to open the front door, to no avail, Isabella's hip was blocking the door.

"It's stuck, I'll try the back window" said the rabbit

The white rabbit went around the back of his house and was shocked when he saw Isabella's arm sticking out the window, the shock caused him to fall over into his vegetable patch.

"PAT! PAT!" screamed the rabbit

"I'm here your honour" said someone

A guy with dressed in green overalls, black Wellington Boots and a Bowler hat entered the garden carrying a shovel, he has shaggy, spiky brown hair that covered part of his ears.

"I was out the front digging for apples" said Pat

"Not now Pat, just help me out of this" said the rabbit

"Alright, come on" said Pat

Pat helped the rabbit get back to his feet.

"That won't do the vegetables any good" said Pat

"Um, Pat, why are we growing cucumbers?" asked the rabbit

"Because they're green" said Pat

"I thought so, now tell me Pat, what's THAT in the window?" asked the rabbit

Pat looked to see what the rabbit was talking about.

"That's an arm" said Pat

"An arm? Whoever saw an arm that size?" asked the rabbit

"I know, but it's still an arm" said Pat

"Well it has no business there, remove it" said the rabbit

"Me?" asked Pat

"Yes you, are you a coward?" asked the rabbit

"Me? No way, I may have coward's legs but the rest of me is as brave as a lion" said Pat

"There's nothing to be afraid of" said the rabbit

"Then you do it" said Pat

"I'm too rich, I can't afford to die" said the rabbit

Isabella smacked the ground out of annoyance, causing the area to shake, and the rabbit to fall back into the vegetables. Pat helped the rabbit get back up again.

"Will someone please help me? I'm stuck" said Isabella

Isabella smacked the ground again, causing the area to shake again, and the rabbit to fall into the vegetables for a third time.

"Why won't anyone help me? I can't do it by myself" said Isabella

"Why do you keep falling like that, your honour?" asked Pat

"I like it" said the rabbit, sarcastically

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Help me up" said the rabbit

"Alright, take my right hand" said Pat

Pat helped the rabbit, but before the rabbit was back to his feet, Pat dropped him.

"Oh wait, that's my left hand" said Pat

"Pat!" said the rabbit

"BILL!" called Pat

A guy with reddish-brown curly hair, dark green eyes and freckles, wearing similar clothes to pat and a pair of purple framed glasses came out from a greenhouse.

"What is it Pat?" asked Bill

"You're needed, master's got a terrible case of the falls" said Pat

Pat helped the rabbit back to his feet.

"Bill, get a ladder" said the rabbit

Bill grabbed a ladder.

"Now be careful with that ladder, you might hit something" said Pat

Bill walked with the ladder and turned to face Pat and the rabbit, when he turned, he accidently hit the rabbit, making him fall back into the vegetables.

"Sorry sir" said Bill

"Put the ladder up against the house" said the rabbit

Pat helped the rabbit back up as Bill did as instructed.

"Good, now Pat, climb up" said the rabbit

"What for?" asked Pat

"You've got to get on the roof, climb down the chimney and find out who's inside the house" said the rabbit

"Why?" asked Pat

"Because I can't get in through the door or windows" said the rabbit

"Smart idea, but I'm afraid I've got a terrible back for chimneys, I got it from my mother, we've always had bad backs for chimneys" said Pat

"Then you do it Bill" said the rabbit

"Me?" asked Bill

"Yes, you" said the rabbit

"Alright then" said Bill

Bill started climbing the ladder.

"Quick, hurry" said the rabbit

Bill reached the roof and started climbing to the chimney.

"Now be careful Bill, there's a loose slate up there, somewhere" said Pat

Bill kept climbing when his foot slipped on the loose slate, the slate hit the rabbit in the head and made him fall back into the vegetables.

"There it is" said Pat

The rabbit got back to his feet himself this time. Bill slipped on a couple more loose slates, each one hitting the rabbit, but this time, the rabbit stayed upright.

"Ow, Pat, tell him to climb down the chimney" said the rabbit

"Bill, climb down the chimney" said Pat

Bill reached the chimney and was about to climb in. Isabella noticed her foot was still stuck in the fireplace.

"He shouldn't do that" said Isabella

Isabella knocked on the ceiling.

"NOT DOWN THE CHIMNEY, DON'T TRY IT!" warned Isabella

Bill slid down the chimney, before he reached the bottom, Isabella sharply raised her foot and kicked Bill back out the chimney.

"Well, there goes Bill" said Pat

Bill crashed through the roof of the greenhouse. Pat and the rabbit entered the greenhouse to see a dazed Bill.

"Hold up his head, here's some brandy" said the rabbit, handing Pat a flask

"Thanks" said Pat

Pat tried to drink some brandy.

"Not you" said the rabbit

"Sorry, purely medicinal, runs in the family" said Pat, handing Bill the brandy

"What happened Bill?" asked the rabbit

"Well, something came at me, like a Jack-In-The-Box, then...WHOOSH!...up I go, like a sky rocket" said Bill

"Spoken like a true man" said Pat

"I don't like the look of this, there's no other way, we must BURN DOWN THE HOUSE" said the rabbit

"Good thinking, you want me to sing something?" asked Pat

"No, just BURN DOWN THE HOUSE" said the rabbit

"Oh no you don't" said Isabella

Isabella slammed her fist into the ground

"You're not burning down this house while I'm in it" said Isabella

"A barrel full should do" said the rabbit

Bill brought a wheelbarrow filled with pebbles and the 3 men took a handful each.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" said Pat

The 3 men started tossing the pebbles into the house, some hitting Isabella's arm, others smashing though the windows and hitting Isabella's torso and legs, however, it didn't hurt Isabella, but it still annoyed her.

"You better not do that again" said Isabella

Isabella looked down and noticed the pebbles turn into small cakes.

"These aren't real pebbles, they're soft, like sponge cakes" said Isabella

Isabella picked up a cake and quickly ate it, suddenly, she began to shrink down, she kept shrinking.

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. The Caterpillar

Hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb

* * *

After eating the sponge cake, Isabella was now small enough to sneak out of a hole in the front door and leave.

" _Now, I must go and find that lovely garden, no one will think of looking for me there_ " thought Isabella

Isabella wandered off to find the garden, her new extremely short height caused her to be able to hide in the grass.

" _Everything seems different from down here, I have to keep looking up, I'm sure little people must get very bad neck strain, it's enough to make a cat bark, I've read a lot of Fairy Tales but I never thought I'd end up right in the middle of one_ " thought Isabella

Isabella continued to wander further into the grassy jungle.

" _There should be a book written about this place, maybe when I get older I'll write one_ " thought Isabella

Isabella stopped when she heard growling and saw some long, furry thing swaying from side to side, she looked to see she was standing underneath a dog. She quickly ran and the dog followed her, Isabella tried to lose the dog by hiding in a flower pot, but the dog wouldn't leave, Isabella noticed a stick and escaped the pot through a crack on the other side, while the dog kept looking inside the flower pot, Isabella threw the stick as far as she could, the dog noticed the stick and chased after it. When the dog was gone, Isabella continued on her journey. Soon, Isabella ended up in an area filled with mushrooms. She noticed something shimmering and looked to see what it was, atop one of the mushrooms was a red caterpillar with brown eyes, spiky, shaggy, dark brown hair with a moustache and goatee, he appeared to be smoking a hookah.

"Sir, who do I have the honour of addressing?" asked Isabella

"Beepo Caterpillar, renowned artist of wonderland, a true son of the land" said the caterpillar

Beepo Caterpillar tried to look at Isabella, but since he had been smoking the hookah for so long, his vision was a bit blurry.

"Who are you?" asked Beepo

"I...I don't know" said Isabella

"If you don't, I don't" said Beepo

"I know who I was this morning, but I think I've been changed several times since then" said Isabella

"Explain yourself, or you'll find yourself on a charge" said Beepo

"Well, I can't explain myself, because I'm not myself, you see?" asked Isabella

"No I don't see" said Beepo

"Well, everyone should be the right size, but I've changed size so many times today that it's confusing" said Isabella

"Why?" asked Beepo

"Well, if you were to change into a butterfly, you'd find it quite strange, wouldn't you?" asked Isabella

"Not a bit, nothing strange to me" said Beepo

"I don't think you should talk to me like that" said Isabella

"Like what?" asked Beepo

"In short sentences, all I know is that it's quite disturbing, sometimes I feel like crying" said Isabella

"Why is that?" asked Beepo

"Because I don't remember things like I used to, and I can't keep the right size for 10 minutes either" said Isabella

"That doesn't sound good, I'd keep an eye on it if I was you, can't remember what things exactly?" asked Beepo

"Songs and poems" said Isabella

"Scared? That's worse than having a buried paintbrush" said Beepo

Beepo got an idea.

"Recite...'You are old, Father William'" said Beepo

"What?" asked Isabella

"Stand up girl, you can't sing or recite without standing up" said Beepo

"But that's just it, I don't want to" said Isabella

Isabella stood up.

"It's perfectly normal, but arms in" said Beepo

Isabella tucked her arms in.

"Now, try to keep in tune" said Beepo

"You are old Father William, the young man said, and your hair has become very white, and yet you incessantly stand on your head, do you think, at your age, it is right..." said Isabella

Beepo looked to his side to see an old man standing on his head and a young man talking to him. Beepo looked at his hookah in confusion.

"Hm?" asked Isabella

Isabella saw Beepo staring at the side, Isabella looked to see he was staring at nothing.

"I'm not sure if you were trying for the Paganini variations for voice and trumpet, but you forgot the next 7 verses" said Beepo

"Some of the words did feel jumbled" said Isabella

"Granted, the verse you did recite, you did it well, but the rest of it was wrong" said Beepo

"I'm always afraid of something like that when I perform" said Isabella

"You shouldn't be afraid, that's worse than not remembering" said Beepo

"Oh dear" said Isabella

"What size do you want to be? Speak up, SPEAK UP" said Beepo

"I don't care about the size, just so long as I'm not changing all the time, you know?" asked Isabella

"No, I do not know" said Beepo

"There you go again with your short sentences" said Isabella

"There YOU go again, losing your temper, it's against queen's regulations, are you alright with the height you are now?" asked Beepo

"I'd like to be a little taller, this is a terrible height to be" said Isabella

"Terrible? Terrible?" asked Beepo

Beepo raised his arms and wings emerged, he also lost his long, caterpillar tail and he started to shimmer even brighter.

"One side will make you taller, the other side will make you shorter" said Beepo

"One side of what?" asked Isabella

Isabella turned around to see the butterfly that Beepo had become.

"The mushroom, that's what it's there for" said Beepo

Isabella was in awe.

"Everything has a purpose, even here" said Beepo

"Thank you Beepo" said Isabella

Beepo laughed, flapped his wings and flew off. Isabella stared at the mushroom.

"One side will make me taller..." said Isabella

Isabella broke off a piece of mushroom.

"...and the other side will make me shorter" said Isabella

Isabella walked to the other side of the mushroom and broke off a piece.

"But which is which?" asked Isabella

Isabella walked off and took a small bite of the mushroom in her left hand and she started to return to her normal height.

" _I think I'll keep these, they may come in handy later_ " thought Isabella

Isabella turned around to see a large manorhouse.

" _That looks respectable, I wonder if they'll be able to give me directions_ " thought Isabella

Isabella approached the manorhouse and saw a tall, skinny man dressed in green standing at the entrance, he was wearing some sort of Viking helmet and he had a large and shaggy brown beard. Another man walked up to him, he was dressed in light blue and he had brown, combed back hair and was wearing glasses. He had a sheet of paper in his hand, which he handed to the man in green.

"For the duchess, an invitation from the queen to play croquet" said the man in blue

"From the queen, an invitation for the duchess to play croquet" said the man in green, speaking in a German accent

"An invitation to play croquet, from the queen, for the duchess" said the man in blue

"I got it" said the man in green

"Are you sure?" asked the man in blue

"Yes, it's an invitation from the queen for the duchess to play croquet" said the man in green

"I wouldn't put it like that, but it would have to do, I suppose" said the man in blue

The footman in blue walked away and the footman in green sat on a chair, Isabella walked up to the front door. It sounded like there was a fight going on inside, Isabella rang the doorbell, no answer, she knocked.

"You shouldn't knock like that" said the footman in green

"Why not?" asked Isabella

"Eins, because I am on the same side of the door as you" said the man

"Oh right" said Isabella

"And Zwei, they're making so much noise inside, no one can hear you" said the man

"Then how am I supposed to get inside?" asked Isabella

"That is the question, the problem, you might even say conundrum or riddle" said the man

Isabella looked confused.

"Yes, I might" said Isabella

"There'd be some sense in you knocking if we had a door between us, I could go and get a spare door, but that would take too long, on the other hand, if you wait inside the house, you could knock and I could let you out" said the man

The man stood at the gate and pretended to knock on a door.

"Knock, knock, this way out madam" said the man

"But I don't want to get OUT, I want to get IN" said Isabella

"Of course, but if you were trying to get out, it would be so much easier" said the man

The man sat back in his chair.

"In the meantime, I'm going to sit here until tomorrow" said the man

The door to the manorhouse opened and someone threw a plate out the door, nearly hitting the man in the head.

"Or the day after that, or perhaps even the whole week, then I can come back by popular demand" said the man

"Well how do I get in? I need to ask them a question" said Isabella

"How you can get in is the question you should be asking, meanwhile, I'm going to sit here and think about it" said the man

The footman began throat singing.

"It's no use talking to you, I'll just have to do it myself" said Isabella

"That's the spirit" said the man

Isabella opened the door and entered the manorhouse.

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter, hope you enjoyed**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
